The End of Earth as we Know it Part Two
by sweetdesire842
Summary: I plan on changing this series into a published book so before I submit the final copyright free version for publishing this series will be removed from Fanfiction. I am choosing this one as it is one of my better series.
1. Chapter 1

**The End of Earth as we Know it Part Two**

Disclaimer I don't own Predator vs Aliens or its characters.

Ci'tde sat on the ground of an alien planet far from home having wished he had never gone on this glory **hunt**. He had gone with other elders who were also moving into the ancient category to celebrate their long full life. Everything was going according to plan there were no planets that had prey that would present too much or too little of a challenge. They had left right after the mating season had ended and the journey was only supposed to last long enough for his **mate** to become heavy with **pup** had his seed taken root.

At some point during the trip, they came across a group of **bad bloods**. They decided to end their lives as the goal of the glory **hunt** since they outnumbered the group two to one. All three **bad bloods** fled and each group took a ship in pursuit of them. His group landed on an uncharted planet they had managed to kill the **bad blood** easily enough. They had all agreed to stay to see if there was any worthy prey to kill so they'd have a trophy to bring home. The planet was littered with a large number of small reptiles no one thought anything due to their extremely small size.

However soon after arriving, they started to get sick deciding it would be best to head back without the trophies they made their way back to the ship. Several died from unknown causes on the way all the reports from scanners would say was toxic levels of poison but they couldn't figure out how it got into their bodies. To be safe everyone stuck to rations and didn't eat anything on the planet. When two more died they abandoned the dead in favor of returning to the ship quickly and leaving the toxic planet. They weren't sure if it was the ship that didn't warn them of a toxic element or if their armor wasn't filtering the air like it should. All they did know was that all though there were many who stood to watch those that went to sleep wound up dead by morning.

To play it safe Ci'tde and many others choose to stay awake until they could make it to the ship. They had made it most of the way and any place they left dead they put a marker indicating the location of remains. They would have to mark this planet as toxic and hoped the dead could be lifted by tractor beam they had left the bodies covered and in locations that would be accessible. They had finally gotten to where they could at least see the ship although it was a great distance away. On the way, members of the group kept mysteriously dying off only Ci'tde and one other made it to the ship. Ci'tde rushed to the counsel marking the planet as deadly toxic as the other male closed the hatch. When he tried to start the ship it wouldn't he had it run a system diagnosis and hit the distress signal. Deciding it was better to deal with it after they got some rest since they were now safe or so they though they both went to sleep after days without any rest.

Ci'tde woke to a searing pain he roared and grabbed where the pain came from taking by surprise when he found a small snake-like lizard. He killed it instantly and rushed to the medical bay taking the anti-toxin he injected himself and then had a second batch made for his teammate. He was saddened to find his teammate already dead deciding the ship was infested and likely a lost cause as he'd die from a bite before reaching another ship and if he didn't he risked infecting a clean ship with these creatures. His best hope for rescue was to sterilize a rescue pod, fill it with rations, turn on the distress beacon and launch into space. He'd have to fit as much food as he could in the rescue pod and then ration it out to himself. Making room for a kit of the anti-venom and taking diagnostic tools into the rescue pod. He collected all he needed right outside the pod before he sterilized it and then quickly filled it and entered the pod launching into space leaving the planet.

He was relieved until days later paralysis set in thankfully everything he needed was within reach. He used another antitoxin injection to see if that would help any when it did nothing he assumed the poison would have to take its course. He looked at his face mask and thought of his life **mate** Jame-e he knew it was highly likely his seed took root never had his seed not taken root when she was fertile. He had a nice long line of **bearers** now that were well sought after by males of high rank even those fresh from their **Chiva**.

They had been through so much he didn't want it to end this way. He remembered the time a healer accidentally gave her an experimental drug designed to help older males breed easier. The side effects had extended her lifespan and made her appear completely Yautja minus her face that had Yautja skin but **ooman** features. Then there was the time they went on a couples **hunt** and she had shown up the males that a pregnant female was a force not to be reckoned with he had been so proud of her hunting skills and her attention to his needs. He could almost see her in his masks visor but he could swear he saw **Cetanu** too waiting on him as well **.** He planned on fighting **Cetanu** with his last ounce of strength he was going to make it home and walk again he wasn't going to lose this battle.

Word Definitions:

 **Yautja** / English

 **Bearer** / Mother

 **Cetanu** / The Black Hunter (God of Death)

 **Chiva** / Trial

 **Hunt** / Catch prey

 **Mate** / Wife, husband

 **Ooman** / Human

 **Pup** / baby, child


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

At some point in his journey, an asteroid hit his escape pod hurtling it and him to a nearby planet. Somehow by **Paya's** grace, he survived the asteroid and the crash landing on the planet surface. He managed to use his upper body strength to escape the pod containing him onto the planet. He found thick bushes nearby to hide in for the time being until his legs worked or he saw something better nearby. If his legs didn't improve or show any signs of improvement he'd see about finding something worthy for his last hunt.

 **~ On the Home World ~**

Jame-e had indeed become **pupped** during the last mating season. She waited patiently as the ships returned with the other pregnant females waiting for their males to return. When all the ships unloaded and there was no Ci'tde she asked for his location only to find they had separated into three ships and only two had returned. She moved to the group who were still looking gathering them together to find out the last location of the other ship and when it might arrive. After much talking, she found the last ship's location was unknown although they did have the last communication and a warning beacon on an uncharted planet that would be investigated by another ship.

Each female went to the ships communication center and sent a long message to the male that had succeeded in planting their seed in their bodies. Jame-e said nothing only sent pictures of herself throughout the pregnancy and images of the **pups** she carried to his helmets communication device. She knew he was smart enough to know they were his **pups** and if he was alive he'd be swelling with pride. Once her message was sent and she was assured they'd contact her the moment they had any news she made her way back to their home. As time passed she continued to send him messages in hopes they'd be able to trace the destination of the signal so that she would know for sure what happened to him.

 **~ With Ci'tde ~**

After looking through his supplies and assessing his medical condition as well as the type of predators on the planet. He decided a self-induced hibernation was the best medicine he could offer himself. He had found a niche with a small stream running through it, he moved his supplies in there and blocked the entrance with rocks just to be safe before taking a hibernation pill. Soon he drifted off to sleep he hoped when he awoke his legs would be working again if not he planned on sending a message to his life mate about his choice to go on his last hunt he wanted her to at least know.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he had finally woken back up but he was thirsty so he got a drink. After drinking his fill he moved the rocks with ease finding that his legs now worked the poison had worked through his system and was now gone. He left to go hunt gathering a large amount of prey to feed on in his little-hidden area. He'd check on his equipment after he had a food supply and had eaten some. Once fed he picked up his helmet finding messages on it, he hit the play button. He was surprised to see a line of pregnant females until his mate stepped forward inserted a disk instantly he saw her medical records and an ultrasound of his **pup** growing within her womb. He trilled in excitement when he saw not one but three **pups** all male and healthy. He listened to her tell him all they had told her and that she hoped he'd return home but if he had gone on his last hunt that she'd understand.

He was proud of her and his **pups** she was carrying he knew they would be strong and fierce. He grabbed another animal and started to dig in while the next message played. He watched and at first he was confused as all that was happening was that his mate was pacing around. He thought at first that perhaps she had hit record by accident and it was set up to automatically send. After a while of watching he realized she was in labor, his **pups** were about to arrive. He trilled at her softly for her thoughtfulness now watching with new interest. He witnessed the first to arrive and was impressed with both his size and aggressive nature. He was thrilled when she quickly gave him to Jill and the servant nursed the **pup.**

After the first, the other two arrived much quicker and all three had a turn at Jill to nurse he knew it was needed for them to link her smell to a source of food so they wouldn't harm her when she fed them. He could see Jame-e she was tired but tending to them nursing each as well. Once all three were full he watched her raise each in front of the camera so he could view each one. After she gave him a good view of each she settled them down for a nap and typed in that Taujav was going to be assisting her in molding their sons into honorable males. He growled at the note but knew she didn't have a choice in the matter she'd need a male there to ensure their sons didn't turn into **bad bloods**.

The next video was of the **pups** having swimming lessons with her and Taujav. After the lessons, Taujav typed in a note stating that once their **pups** went to the academy his life mate was to be promoted to **Matriarch**. He let out a roar of outrage he knew she could do the job but it was often given for the wrong reasons. Plus with him missing she'd have to claim a consort he was sure it was the only way for her to get assistance raising their **pups.** After Taujav's message, she messaged him an apology and the names of the **pups**. He wasn't mad at her he knew they gave her little choice in the matter and likely even threatened to take the **pups** away once on solid food.

Word Definitions:

 **Yautja** / English

 **Bad blood /** Bad guys / criminals

 **Matriarch** / Supreme female

 **Paya** / God

 **Pup** / child or baby


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

He was about to stop the messages when he decided it was better not to as he might not get the rest if he did. He was still very angry at the sneaky high council they had approached him before about her being **Matriarch** and while he knew she could handle the position there was a lot of political agenda, backstabbing and constant danger to one's life. He knew it would mean ending filling her with his seed when she was fertile as there would be a way to much risk involved. He knew the council likely felt that she had more than fulfilled her duty and with the last pregnancy being all male deciding it was time for her to retire from being a **bearer**.

The next recording was his **pups** going on what he assumed by their size was the first **Kv'var**. He was proud each **pup** he knew the goal was to locate the prey as a team and if they could kill it if not they'd track it until they were too tired to continue. He wasn't surprised when all they had managed to do was to locate the prey on many occasions but was never able to kill it. It seemed their teamwork was lacking he knew Jame-e started thinking like a team young so they could successfully **Kv'var** younger. He had laughed when Taujav had said they were too young to track the prey. He was thrilled when they had been successful at tracking and was proud of the praise they had received.

Ci'tde knew Taujav was very old and should have gone on his last **Kv'var** long ago. He was on the elder high council often used by **Matriarchs** and councilmembers for his age and power. He knew Jame-e wouldn't be impressed by either and by the way she behaved the male wasn't up to par she was just humoring him so they'd have no reason to take the **pups**. From what Ci'tde had seen in the video Taujav's sense of smell was lacking Taujav couldn't track or keep up with the pray like his **pups** could. He wondered if Taujav hadn't noticed his own decline and believed those who wanted him around for other reasons or that he wasn't ready for his last **Kv'var** yet. He felt sorry for Taujav although a lot of what he did left him outraged at the male it wasn't solely his fault his mind wasn't completely there anymore. He'd have to have a long talk with Taujav that is if Jame-e didn't once the boys went off to the academy.

The next transmission came through he was both angry and happy his **pups** had grown so much but he had missed it all that is what he was most angry about. He watched as she placed their food in high hard to reach places and quickly got the idea that it was a climbing lesson. Again Taujav complained they were too young for such things which Jame-e ignored this time, however, every one of his **pups** had been successful at acquiring their food. He trilled in delight his **pups** were progressing well and Taujav's expression was priceless he obviously didn't know how well Jame-e climbed he swore she did as well as him if not better.

The next video was obviously a scent skill assessment he could tell by how Jame-e let the **pups** get a good scent of the animal made them turn around and let it get hidden before allowing them to track it. They had done fairly well only getting off track a few times but recruiting each other to help locate the animal when they finally located it his **pup's** trilled at their **bearer** he was proud to see their progress and glad Jame-e had sent all this to him.

After this one, the next was their first **Kv'var** and each was successful but not a single one was able to make a trophy from it, they had been too eager and went overboard playing with the prey. Ci'tde knew this sometimes happened Jame-e had handled it well by making them think about how they could kill their prey and get trophies from it too. He was surprised that Taujav was proud of their kill and could only think that he may have seen Jame-e as inferior thus making their **pups** inferior too. He could see by the look on Jame-e's face that she was near her end of tolerance for the male.

When the next recording played he saw his **pups** kill with ease and each allowed Jame-e to show them how to make it into a good trophy. It was heartwarming to watch each work hard at making the trophy from the kill. Each one showed it off to the camera Doregor went first turning the trophy so all angles could be seen by their sire. The second was Nurer his trophy was slightly better in shine but had some claw marks on it. Finally was the youngest Omanyte he was the proudest of the three trilling with delight showing his prize.

The start of the final recording he heard Taujav question her intelligence for continuing to make recordings for Ci'tde. He agreed until she explained that if Ci'tde had taken his helmet with him on his last **Kv'var** he'd have the recordings while at the hunter's table of honor knowing his last **pups** grew up well and that she wouldn't stop until they came back from their **Chiva**. He watched with much aggravation as another male took them on a guided **Kv'var** they were of age to go to the academy. He sighed so much time had passed but at least he had gotten to see all the important moments in their lives. During the **Kv'var** he noticed Jame-e participating at first but at some point, her behavior changed. The pup's seemed to understand the reasoning the only one clueless was Taujav and himself at least until she shifted and he got a good view of what was under what she was holding close to her. It was a **pup** he instantly knew the bloodline his own sensei had been the same rare coloring and his **bearer** abandoned him to the nursery for his sire to raise alone. He guessed the pup must have been female meaning its **bearer** abandoned her without telling her sire either claiming the pup terminated or died at birth.

Word Definitions:

 **Yautja** / English

 **Bearer** / Mother

 **Chiva** / Trial

 **Kv'var** / Hunt

 **Matriarch** / Supreme Female

 **Pup** / Baby or child


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Ci'tde could clearly see that Jame-e was already nursing the pup and by the time they returned from the **Kv'var** the **pup** would be bonded to Jame-e. He grinned his clever life mate had just bought herself some time in having to pick a consort or leaving the planet. He'd have to see if he could find his old sensei's line if any male had to be Jame-e's consort he knew that line to be both strong and honorable. That male would honor his bond with Jame-e as long as she took care of his needs too as much as he hated the thought of sharing Jame-e he didn't know when or if he'd see her again.

The last transmission came in it was her taking their **pups** to the academy he could see the adopted **pup** still suckling at Jame-e's breast he would have loved to have helped raise her. When it ended and he got static he was proud Jame-e had honored him so. He knew it would be a long while before he got a transmission again he was sure his **pups** would themselves with recordings from their **Chiva's.** He would now spend his time training and make himself physically fit a true force to reckon with so when he was rescued he could return with honor. He couldn't wait to return to his life mate and show her how much he appreciated everything she had done for him.

 **~ With Jame-e ~**

Taujav had been irritated that Jame-e had found a **pup** and allowed it to nurse from her. They had argued over it, her answer had been nothing was to end the guided **Kv'var** early as that would delay the **pup's** entrance into the academy. Jame-e also informed him that since the foundling was female she would have no need for him to raise the **pup.** When he argued further about delaying becoming a **matriarch** she had pointed out that she could train and study while the **pup** grew. He had been angry all the way to the council but they were curious at what Jame-e could accomplish on her own. As **matriarch** one had to be able to not only know their culture and how to fight but how to raise a **pup** **matriarchs** had been put into place due to political reasons Jame-e was needed to deal with Earth's **oomans**. Their plans were to start a new colony on Earth using the useful **oomans** for servants and the ones that had no purpose or were **bad bloods** would be used for the **Kiande amedha** hives or killed.

Jame-e had left the academy in a huff after sending her sons off with good wishes. She vowed to Taujav that once she finished tending to the **pup** she'd finish him as well. Jame-e turned on her heel and headed back home to tend to her new **pup** she had asked the healer to locate the sire of the pups so that he would know where to find her when he came looking. She figured he would come looking for her since a **bearer** unknown to him had custody of his **pup**. Jame-e had already ended the life of the **pup's bearer** when she had tried to claim the **pup**. Jame-e refused to allow the female that abandoned her to claim her.

 **~ In Deep Space ~**

A male had received a transition from the female he planted his seed into she had claimed that she had lost his **pup** and there would be none for him to claim. He had asked the council to allow him to return to the home planet in an effort to find out the cause of the **pups** termination. He had been granted permission. He was fuming as the female had claimed she didn't know where the **pup's** body was that she had disposed of it. He had informed her that she had better find it before he returned or he'd kill her. She had told him she'd return to where she had buried the **pup** in an effort to bring back the body but made no promises.

As he was returning an incoming message came in from his sire's channel at first he ignored the chime not wanting to be bothered by one of his sire's old friends. Eventually, he realized that they never bothered him and it was likely an emergency so he accepted the message. It took a while to get the message so that he could see and hear the one sending it and soon an image of a male appeared he introduced himself, "I'm Ci'tde I have escaped a death planet but I am the only one to make it off alive. All others had to be left on the planet surface I made it to a second planet where I survived some sort of toxin that would have led to death had I not left the planet and hibernated. I request a special assessment ship I need to know if I need to go on the last hunt. If the last hunt is needed I'd like to inform my life mate as my equipment isn't functioning well I doubt another broadcast is possible. I'd also like you to consider being my life mates consort if I make it or not she is to become a **Matriarch** soon. I have included files for you to look at and I will leave the choice to you."

The message ended and for now Taoke put the files to the side sending a ship to the coordinates Ci'tde had relayed having done his duty he continued on his way back to the planet as he was hailed by the council, "Your breeder claims you were unsuccessful in breeding with her and there is no reason for you to return. You need to return to your mission you may return once it's completed."

Taoke roared in outrage sending them the files for her visit with the healer and the last transmission between them adding, "If I was unsuccessful why did she send me these I believe she bore a female and killed the **pup** to avoid having to carry another of my **pups**." Taking a moment to calm down he decided to try another angle he then said: "Ci'tde has requested I consider being his life mate's consort may I return to see her in person."

Word Definitions:

 **Yautja** / English

 **Kv'var** / Hunt

 **Matriarch** / Supreme Female

 **Ooman** / Human

 **Pup** / Baby or child


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The council asked for the transition from Ci'tde within moments he received a response, "You may return to see the **Matriarch** with the intention of being her consort but you must not see the female you **rutted** with until we have had a chance to review everything." Taoke replied, "That is fine I will await your final decision before contacting the female."

He set course and headed home arriving sooner than he expected he had made a great time. He was taken by surprise when he was greeted by a **Matriarch** he hadn't expected a formal greeting. She walked up to him, "I'm **Matriarch** Hera I will take you to her I will view the recording along the way as she won't likely take your word. Since she has been named future **Matriarch** many **bad blood** males have tried to become her **consort** claiming to have her life mates blessing. I should warn you she has taken in a **pup** to raise its female so if you are to be her **consort** you will have to tolerate the **pup** until its **Chiva**."

He most defiantly didn't like the idea of having to deal with someone else's **pup**. He knew female **pups** were scarce and taking in a foundling was required when it came to females **pups**. He also knew that other than having to tolerate the **pup** being there until it went to the academy that he wouldn't have to interact with the female. If he had to deal with this **pup** this **Matriarch** would have to deal with his as well once he found out what happened to it. He'd defiantly need a female to help raise his **pup** when he obtained her from her **bearer** he wasn't about to allow that female to care for her. He finally responded, "As long as she doesn't have an issue with my **pup** I have no issue with the foundling."

Hera finally stopped at Ci'tde's home she looked at the male, "We are here I am sure she will not have an issue with your **pup** or **bearer**." She made her way to Ci'tde's home she knew the home was impressive from the outside many would love to have a home such as his.

 **~ Inside the home ~**

Jame-e had called healer Mahnde when her **pup** Luna had changed colors when holding a fur blanket Luna had claimed as her own. When Mahnde had arrived she instructed him to do a full exam of Luna. He was confused but did as requested then asked, "what did you call for? I see nothing wrong with the **pup**."

Jame-e asked, "Did you bring the second exam meter." When he nodded his head she grabbed the fur and said, "Watch" she handed the fur to Luna and in moments her skin tone changed to match the fur exactly. Mahnde was puzzled and went to work on taking the readings he had never seen anything like it before.

Jame-e said, "I have seen a lizard on Earth called a chameleon do the same it's a type of camouflage to help it blend into its surroundings. This way it goes unnoticed by both predator and prey." She paused adding, "You are only here to make sure she isn't being harmed by this development. My only concern is her ability to have a long healthy life if not I want her to be aware of it so she can go on her last hunt at the right time. Also, should it be something to not be allowed to be passed down she'd need documentation for that to excuse her from breeding."

Mahnde was going over the readings from each of the exam meters when the doorbell chimed. Jame-e growled in annoyance knowing it was most likely another male or the council again. She typed the passcode into the door and it swooshed open and the moment it did she wished for an Earth door she could slam into their faces. Instead, she opted for a death glare and crossing her arms over her chest.

Hera wanted to chuckle at her but decided against it, "This male has a transmission from Ci'tde I have authenticated it as I know you wouldn't believe this male on his word alone as many others have tried the same thing." Hera looked expectantly at Taoke she was expecting him to take off his helmet and introduce himself.

Taoke just stood there in disbelief this was the life mate of an ancient as far as he could see she was just a blooded and well decorated **ooman** female not worthy of being a **Matriarch**.If he didn't need to be considered for the position of consort to stay on the home world he'd leave right now and demand the high council come to their senses. He wasn't thrilled by this turn of events in the slightest how was this frail **ooman** going to tend to his needs during **rut**. He didn't believe the Ancient bred with the female perhaps used her for pleasure between breeding seasons. He was too young to go for many seasons without siring a **pup** this wasn't acceptable at all.

When the male said nothing Jame-e instantly knew he wasn't pleased with her **ooman** face and couldn't see past it. She could tell he was enraged and in process of cooling himself down so that he didn't do something stupid. Which caused her to figure out that Ci'tde didn't know him well and that lead her to one conclusion knowing her life mate he had found the sire to the foundling. The only reason he wasn't pitching a fit was that he needed to stay on the planet. Deciding she was not in a patient mood, "Hera could you send a copy of what Ci'tde transmitted to the high council and then send a copy to me I'd like to look at it. As for the male, you brought a reference from my life mate will not be enough he will have to impress me and earn the right to be my consort." With that said Jame-e turned around and went back into the house she had no time to deal with his personal issues with her face.

Word Definitions:

 **Yautja** / English

 **Bearer** / Mother

 **Chiva** / Test to become an adult

 **Consort** / male escort of the matriarch

 **Matriarch** / Supreme Female

 **Ooman** / Human

 **Pup** / Baby or child

 **Rut** / Need to mate


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Now Hera looked at Taoke angrily, "You've just managed to insult her I will report to the high council they will likely give you two-day cycles to get her approval. I suggest you use the time wisely or you could just return to your ship now and return to your mission." She turned and walked away some before adding, "Don't let the **ooman** face fool you she is Yautja the face is just an unfortunate genetic anomaly from our days of **rutting** with **ooman** pets and slaves." As far as Hera was concerned it was the truth it was why the high council wanted her as a **Matriarch** and why they had plans to take over the backwater planet known as Earth. She knew some had mixed feelings about Jame-e and others either liked her or didn't. There were a few that had liked her and grew to dislike her as they aged and the female population increased. However, even she knew by **ooman** standards Jame-e would be over 300 years old. Hera no longer saw an **ooman** when she looked at Jame-e she saw a female Yautja.

Taoke huffed he had little choice in the matter if he wanted to press the council on the matter of his pup he had to be on the planet. He was annoyed by the female's **ooman** face he'd have to look past it so that he could get the information he needed in the meantime he'd give her a shot at impressing him. He headed towards the home and went to the door surprised when it opened causing him to step into the home even though it was considered rude to do so he doubted she would know that.

 **~ With Jame-e ~**

She looked at Mahnde expectantly he replied, "I see no difference in the readings but I will have the bigger machine compare to be sure. For now, I say we keep her on regular checkups and if anything changes you call me. If anything shows up on the computer at the lab I will call right away."

Jame-e nodded agreeing there was no point in extra examinations if she was fine medically speaking. She heard the swish of the door and spun on her heel within seconds she saw a male step into the home. She sprinted and tackled him slamming him into the wall behind him blade at his neck glaring at him angrily. Taoke stood there blinking stunned that the female had caught him off guard and now had him pinned to the wall with a blade at the venerable part of his neck. He hated to admit but she was strong, quick and vicious just like any other Yautja female. He had made a very deadly mistake causing him to purr to her out of instinct. She was tense poised to kill at a seconds notice fully focused on the male in front of her. That was at least until the female **pup** joined in growling and moving towards the male.

Jame-e's head snapped towards the pup and then back to Taoke glaring at him, "Calm the **pup** and I may just let you live to see another day." Taoke was at a loss how was he to calm the **pup** when her bearer was so agitated and angry. Instinct demanded he makes his purr louder and stronger so he did. When the **pup** laid down and started to fall asleep he felt relief having had at least calmed the **pup**. The glare in Jame-e's eyes told him he wasn't quite out of the woods just yet. She retracted the blade stepping away from the male and headed towards the **pup** whispering, "It seems I will have to disappoint **Cetanu** and allow you to live. I do honor my word no matter how pathetic your purring skills are."

He watched Jame-e leave and pick up the **pup** as she did he noticed the **pup** instantly latched onto a breast and began to suckle. The **pup** had mellowed down but was nowhere near the level of sedation she should have been he noted he really needed to work on his purring skills. As she went to the healer and sent him off to return to his work he wondered yet again if he should even consider being her consort or not. He was very tempted to forget the **pup** and return to his ship giving up on the seed he had planted there was always next mating season. He had many more seasons ahead of him and he had already sired quite a few **pups** this one wouldn't matter even if it was female he was sure the **bearer** would find a way to get out of rutting with him again.

Jame-e loved Ci'tde and understood his honorable line of thinking but she didn't like this male that bent the rules of honor. She'd find a consort that would make her proud to bear his **pup** and Ci'tde would just have to deal with it when and if he returned to her. She decided the quickest way to end his claim of interest was to offer him the information on his **pups** location in exchange for giving the council his choice. It was crafty but not dishonorable he would make his choice, either way, she'd give him the information the choice would just happen quickly. She decided she would try to ask him why he was here first and if that didn't work only then would she come out and tell him she knew the location of his **pup**. She looked at him finally asking, "Why are you really here? I know from your behavior that you don't really want to be my consort. Perhaps I can help with whatever it is that has brought you here so that you may return to your work."

Taoke deciding not to anger the female any further replied, "I had successfully planted my seed in a female last breeding season. I was told the **pup** died at birth when I asked to see the body she refused. I got the council involves she claimed I wasn't successful. I was refused permission to return for answers. Your mate had asked me to consider being your consort so I tried asking to meet you and was granted the permission I desired. You aren't worth my time and neither is that possible **pup** I will just return to where I came from."

Jame-e clenched and unclenched her hand as rage filled her body she glared at the male before she growled out, "You bring dishonor to your line you choose your breeding female poorly and then don't follow through when it comes to your **pup**. I killed the mother of my foundling because she had the nerve to demand the **pup's** return after abandoning her in the middle of nowhere to die. My life mate asked you to be my consort for a reason he knows who the **pup's** father is and he knows I would give more consideration to him over other males."

Word Definitions:

 **Yautja** / English

 **Bearer** / Mother

 **Cetanu** / The black hunter of death

 **Matriarch** / Supreme Female

 **Ooman** / Human

 **Pup** / Baby or child

 **Rutting** / Need to mate or mating


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Taoke growled at the female he didn't have time for this kind of aggravation if her life mate knew she'd give preference to the **pup's** sire then why did he even contact him and not the sire of the **pup**. The only two possibilities were either he owed his sire a debt he was repaying or he was, in fact, the **pup's** sire. There was no way her life mate could know he was the **pup's** sire his scent was a way too stale to have been around when the female had found the **pup**. His com went off he responded finding out that the female he bred was dead having been killed by the female he was now with. He snapped his head towards her and instantly knew that she had known who he was all along. His **pup** had bonded with the female his only choices were to accept her or to disown her and hope Jame-e ended the **pup's** life. He glared fiercely at her saying, "You have my **pup** don't you?"

Jame-e glared back just as hard and fierce saying, "I have my **pup** you I believe you are her sire. I know my life mate will claim her if you won't. She will bring honor I expect nothing less from any **pup** of mine. Should she not then I will send her to **Cetanu** myself there are no **bad bloods** in any **pup** of mine. I expect great things from this female as I do from all of my **pups** born from me or otherwise."

It was only then that he actually looked around the home he could see photos of **pups** above what appeared to be their first trophy as was tradition to give the first one to your **bearer** once you had created a second. Under the first was a second that had been obtained during the **pups** **Chiva** there were only three **pup** photo's that didn't have a second trophy he figured those three were her most recent **pups**. He had never heard of a bearer that had success with every **pup** even his own **bearer** had, had a pup not make it through **Chiva**. He heard the door chime allowing him some additional time to cool down and decide what he was going to do.

Jame-e heard the chime and left the aggravating male to think over his choices. She saw two a male and a female at her door. She let them in the first to step forward was Honor she said, " **Bearer** Jame-e I bring to you Ghardeh who wishes to be considered for your consort."

She looked at Ghardeh he had changed a lot over the years he was much larger and had more muscle mass. His hide had many scars from battle with either pray, female or **bad bloods**. She asked him, "Why do you want the position Ghardeh especially since you will have to tolerate my adopted daughter."

Ghardeh was glad that she remembered him; he got down on one knee saying, "I can only hope that you will consider me as my sire has disowned me for my behavior when I was young and foolish. I did things I regret the biggest being dishonoring you and your teachings. I am behind why the council now wants you as a **Matriarch** to deal with the backwater planet. My sire won't claim me as a son until I have done my duty to you and served by your side. If I can't be your consort I will be your guard I must serve you until my sire accepts me again."

Jame-e looked to honor asking, "Do you believe him to be genuine?" Honor nodded adding, " **Matriarch** Herra the head of my bloodline interviewed him herself and believes him to be genuine. She even verified what he's claiming with his sire."

Taoke growled out, "How can she be your **bearer** and you be in **Matriarch** Herra's bloodline as well?" Jame-e glared at the male before saying, "Honor is not of my womb but I have nursed and cared for her since she was only hours old. As far as I'm concerned she is my daughter." Jame-e motioned the male to rise before asking, "What did you do?"

Ghardeh replied, "When I was young eventually I found out that you were considered to be prey. I grew ashamed that my Sire had used you as my educator I questioned his sanity and honor. I went to my **Chiva** angry and came back after my first rut to challenge my sire to a spar. I won through dishonorable means after which my sire disowned me. Years later after I had worked off my anger I returned to my sire asking for forgiveness we spared again. I lost and because I had done so honorably he told me to atone to you. I questioned his sanity again only to be told that you were still very much alive and well."

Taoke glared at the male saying, "You mean to tell me that your sire hired this female as your educator?" Ghardeh glared back at the obnoxious male replying, "I was but a **pup** when Jame-e brought my sire to me and helped us escape captivity. She then served as translator and role model to me. We did everything together from training to the ceremony for our hair. I have seen her records she was blooded before I was and has a long history of great honor. I can only hope to prove myself worthy of her and given the honor of being allowed to plant my seed."

Taoke had to admit that based on this male's statement the female in front of him would be too old to be alive if she truly was an **ooman**. That didn't mean he believed that she was worthy of his seed or raising his pup but his **pup** had obviously bonded with the female so getting it removed wasn't likely. From what he could see his **pup** was healthy and developing normally she even had the **pup** looked over by a healer he wouldn't be able to convince anyone that she was neglecting the **pup** it looked like he'd be stuck dealing with her if he wanted to claim his **pup**.

Word Definitions:

 **Yautja** / English

 **Bad Bloods** / Bad guys/criminals

 **Bearer** / Mother

 **Chiva** / A test you must pass to become an adult

 **Matriarch** / Supreme Female

 **Ooman** / Human

 **Pup** / Baby or child


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Taoke huffed saying, "It seems my **pup** is well cared for and while I am not thrilled you are the one charged with her care. I will accept it I will return to my mission I expect progress reports until I return upon its completion. I have no interest in being your consort."

Taoke left in a huff leaving his young **pup** behind he'd be back in time to see lessons begin if he wasn't pleased he'd be very vocal about his displeasure. Once old enough to eat solids the **pup** could be raised by any female that would tend to her. He knew due to his coloring he'd have an issue finding a female willing to take in an orphaned female **pup**. He was likely stuck with this female until the **pup** was old enough to go to the academy. Honor was confused asking, "Why were you so hard on Taoke?"

Jame-e looked at her surprised responding, "Any male interested gets the same harshness. They don't like it because of the **ooman** face. They underestimate me and my skills it's a direct insult. One of many he gave he's lucky he's leaving this home alive I was tempted more than once to end him. I spared him for Luna's sake she deserves an ancestor for the questions she will have once she's grown."

Ghardeh was glad when the other male left. He felt the male was being a complete fool any male would be lucky to plant their seed in Jame-e. His **pup** had been graced by **papa** herself by being placed in Jame-e's care. He really had wanted to tear into the male for his nerve but he didn't want to get on Jame-e's bad side he wanted to prove himself worthy. He had checked with the healer and found every time she was fertile her life mate had been able to successfully plant his seed. Not once had she rejected his seed and all her **pups** were making a mark for themselves. He could only hope that one day his **pup** would join her others.

Jame-e had looked to Ghardeh saying, "You will follow me I have something my life mate wishes you to see. I made him leave something behind should he not return and he humored me by actually doing so."

Together they entered the room it was the first time Jame-e had entered the room. They had agreed she wouldn't enter until he returned or mating season hit. There was no way he'd know she'd enter for picking a consort. She saw the room filled with trophy's they had acquired together and it took her breath away. As she was taking it all in her life mates voice entered the room. She turned in direction of the voice there was a hologram of Ci'tde causing her to gasp in surprise. He said to her, "It's about time I've returned to you do you like your gift love? I expect to be rewarded for all of my efforts in this room." She laughed at him as the hologram gave her a lustful look.

He continued, "As you know we killed all these together and if you are here because it's mating season. Then I am clearly a fool for having not returned home sooner. To the male, she has brought in here are you worthy of her for this mating season? If you are then good, however, I do plan on returning and next mating season she is mine again. If you don't like that I will happily fight you for her. Although knowing her she will put you in your place way before you get around to challenging me. As for you, my love I will not be tempted by **Cetanu** you are way too much of a temptation to leave."

Honor laughed before saying, "Bearer Jame-e he's just so typically male it's too funny. This gift of his is perfect it lets males know what you and your life mate are capable of together."

As Ghardeh looked around the room he said, "I'm not worthy and I'd never be as worthy as your life mate is. However, I am willing to prove myself worthy enough and should I not do so I will find a female I am worthy of to breed."

Jame-e nodded in agreement that was an acceptable compromise she could live with that and would allow the male to prove his worth. Jame-e finally replied, "You will have to take on all challengers and once she goes to Academy there will be a ceremony. The council will likely make you go into heat. They know full well that my honor won't allow you to suffer. However, it will be strictly what a typical Yautja rut includes. Mahnde was kind enough to allow me to view a recording of a mating. What I do with my life mate is reserved for him alone."

Ghardeh understood she would do what her duty required and nothing more. For him, that was enough he'd get to have her the once and after that it would be up to her if she allowed it again. He looked forward to it and he didn't doubt she'd make him earn it. He could purr for the female pup to calm her anger until she went to the Academy. Then they'd be going to the backwater planet known as Earth. He was looking forward to returning there to see where he had been raised. Ghardeh had also decided he'd help Jame-e raise the female as it didn't seem as if her sire had any interest in her.

Ghardeh true to his word not only kept all other males away but had taken on the role of sire for the pup. Jame-e had been impressed with his commitment to them both. Over time Luna developed a knack for swimming and problem-solving. She could climb as long as she did so slowly and her speed when running was slow. It didn't take long for Luna to go off to Academy promising to make Jame-e proud of her.

At her coronation, Ghardeh had been the one to decide they break tradition and not mate. He had argued that it wasn't mating season and there was no need until then. The Elders didn't argue due to wanting them to start heading to Earth. They usually only heal coronation of new Matriarchs during mating season for that very reason. This time, however, they couldn't wait until then it was important that they secured Earth right away.

Word Definitions:

 **Yautja** / English

 **Cetanu** / The Black Hunter (God of Death)

 **Ooman** / Human

 **Papa** / God

 **Pup** / Child or baby


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Jame-e returned home to pack while choosing what to take. She sent a message to Oorjit about Ghardeh's choices of both wanting to earn the right to rut with her and choosing not to mark her. Jame-e explained to him that Ghardeh wanted to earn the right to mark her as well especially since she already had a mark on her. Ci'tde's mark was enough to make any male think twice. Jame-e had thought it was only right to advise his sire of the things she felt he had done that showed honor. Now that Jame-e had alerted Oorjit about his son's progress she went to the task of choosing what to bring with her.

Jame-e had been able to pack all that was most important to her by the time she had to board the ship. It had been easy boarding the ship even making it to her room. However, the moment it was far enough from the home planet the others started testing her. It started small with the unblooded they were to drop off. She had to rough up several **Chiva** teams and yelled at their team leader.

Every **kehrite** session she engaged in she had at least 3 volunteers who wanted to be her partner. Of course, typically they were not so fond of her once she beat them. It usually took Ghardeh stepping in to get the defeated male or female to back down. Over time the lower level Yautja no longer asked to spar with her she beat them too easily. As she gained respect among the ranks they began treating her like a **Matriarch**.

It took longer to earn the respect of the more skilled warriors. Eventually, everyone did respect her and treated her as Matriarch. No, she didn't win every fight but she did show how skilled she was. She also showed how eager she was to learn things she didn't know. Every time she lost she asked her opponent what she had done wrong. Once they gave her the answer she asked for a demonstration. These actions were what gave her respect among the crew on the ship.

Much to her displeasure, she found herself missing Ghardeh whenever she gave him free time or he was in **kehrite**. She wouldn't admit it to anyone especially not him. Jame-e was finding herself grow fond of the male. He never over stepped bounds and was always honorable. The respect and admiration he had for her didn't hurt any either. More and more she found herself being more comfortable with the idea of rutting him when the time came. Jame-e really hated the fact that she was growing ok with the idea of rutting with anyone other than her life mate. Often her emotions and hormones led her to practice alone on the simulators. She often found that she had to work out her frustrations alone or against a female challenger.

Ghardeh was the first to speak up on her change in behavior stating, "No disrespect **Matriarch** but, you seem to be spending a lot more time in **Kehrite**. Is there something bothering you about your skills that perhaps I could assist with."

Jame-e sighed wondering how she was going to explain this to him. She couldn't just say, well I have **ooman** hormones and I want to rut. This was something she just didn't share with anyone. Deciding it was best to be truthful while not revealing her secret. She looked at him replying, "I am working off my frustrations. **Kehrite** is how I vent. The more I need to vent the more I train. As long as I don't overdo. I see no issue with it.

Ghardeh growled at her annoyed she was being honest yet avoiding the question. He glared at her asking, "Why don't you just answer the question?"

Jame-e glared at him knowing full well he wasn't going to let it go. Sighing in defeat she replied, "If you must know there are side effects to having ooman genetics. I battle with sadness at times I deal with it in **Kehrite**. I also battle with a sex drive Ghardeh. I have needs that extend outside mating season."

He stood there speechless. He couldn't understand how she did it. She led the whole ship all while battling two things no Yautja would consider as an acceptable reason to lose. He could understand her need to cry he had seen many **ooman's** do it. Some of his caretakers had done it. They had explained the reasons behind their tears. He never understood them or the affliction of sadness. The need to rut, however, he did understand. He then realized she had been being honorable by taking her frustrations out in battle rather than making advances on him. He was torn between wanting to ask and allowing her privacy. He wanted to know how she and her life mate handled this issue. He knew males were possessive and wouldn't share for any reason. Finally, too confused to care he blurted out, "I don't understand!"

Jame-e knowing his confusion replied, "Ci'tde adjusted to my need and we rutted often. He eventually stopped entering a full rut. We always rutted more when I was fertile or during mating season. During mating season it was his possessive nature trying to ward hormone filled males away. This is not something I expect you to understand. I don't expect you to take care of my needs either it's not how males work. They don't spill their seed in a female that isn't fertile."

He was very shocked and stunned. It was unheard of to spill one's seed into a female that wouldn't allow it to take root. But, here he was hearing Jame-e claim that was what her and Ci'tde did. He believed her as she never deceived him. But, would he be able to provide this for her or would she have to continue with **kehrite** to work off sexual frustration. She was in **kehrite** just so she wouldn't push her needs onto him. But, he was Jame-e's consort it was his job to tend to her needs. He let it go he had a lot to think about as he left to ponder what he had learned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Ghardeh decided he'd talk with her personal healer Mahnde perhaps he could shed some light on the subject. Perhaps talking with the male would help him understand and come to a decision. He made his way to the medical bay. Once he arrived he walked past the ship door hearing the swish. He could clearly hear Mahnde say, "I will be with you in a moment. I've been expecting you."

Ghardeh moved into the medical bay stepping to the side for whoever the healer was expecting. He waited his turn to speak with Mahnde. Ghardeh decided he'd wait for those who needed aid to go first then he'd speak with Mahnde. He continued to wait while Mahnde dealt with whoever was in the room Mahnde's voice came from. Ghardeh watched as a male came out with healing gel on his chest. Mahnde glared at his patient saying, "That will teach you to annoy the Matriarch with your foolishness. Don't continue to make **Cetanu** tempt her to take your life. She grows tired of being tested and one day it will cost your life."

The male growled at Mahnde responding, "She was in worse shape than me. I won that battle so stop your worrying. I'd worry about her if I were you." Ghardeh glared at the male saying, "I just left her she was in **Kehrite**. I saw no damage on her when I was there."

The male growled louder as he left the medical bay grumbling as he went on his way. Mahnde shook his head the sooner the higher level Yautja learned Jame-e earned her rank the better. Mahnde looked at Ghardeh saying, "She said you'd be by concerned for her health and the level of **Kehrite** she was engaging in."

Ghar deh replied, "I am concerned she seems to anger easier these days. It is much more difficult to calm her down. She doesn't listen as readily and when she does listen, she storms off to **Kehrite**."

Mahnde chuckled saying, "She is a challenge but, once you know her it's not that hard to read her. I have known her since your sire brought her on board. I have seen her interact with many. She's easy to read if you pay attention to her like you would prey."

Ghardeh growled in annoyance replying, "She claims it's her need to rut combined with other things that make her so difficult. Is rutting the only way to really soothe her? I wish for the level headed Jame-e to return."

Mahnde sighed he himself was pondering the answer to that question. He finally replied, "Physically yes rutting would help calm her. However, emotionally it may create more issues. She feels she is dishonorably breaking her vows to Ci'tde by being with another male. She also feels as if she is breaking her vows to you by not having rutted with you yet. Her honor has her very conflicted."

Ghardeh finally, understood some of Jame-e's issues. He also knew what she needed but refused to ask for. She had told him her honor prevented her from placing her needs on him when it wasn't mating season. He growled in annoyance before asking, "Did Jame-e and Cit'de really rut all the time even when she wasn't in season?" 

Mahnde simply nodded he was one of many that know. It was rather obvious with how drenched in his scent and mating musk she was. He often wondered how often Ci'tde would be the one to initiate Mahnde simply answered, "I have been her personal healer for a while now. She often will smell heavily of Ci'tde's musk and scent. This isn't just during the mating season either. Ci'tde himself admitted to releasing his seed when she wasn't fertile. Even with doing so she gave him a fine line of bearers and some sons too. She never failed in allowing his seed to take root when she was able to breed. She seemed to have a habit of having multiple pups I don't think she has ever carried just one."

Ghardeh was taken by surprise he had heard of the line of bearers she had given Ci'tde and his sons. He hadn't realized they were all multiple births. He just thought that she had been successful every breeding season. Now that he thought about it, it made sense most bearers didn't breed again until their pup went to Academy. This was to ensure proper raising of the pup they had.There were a select few that would breed every season but their pups usually didn't do as well as those that had been raised completely before having a new pup.

Mahnde seeing the male deep in though cleared his throat before saying, "When she first arrived on the ship when you were a pup. She latched on to your sire, Abyay and you. I believe with Ci'tde gone she has latched on to both you and me. We are familiar to her compared to the others. It is you she'd go to during mating seasons. I also believe when she finally does give in to rut. The choice will be accidental. She will already be at her breaking point so the right push will have her rutting with who ever succeeded."

Ghardeh absorbed all the healer had said to him. He was positive that the healer was suggesting he trigger her desire to rut. He wondered how he'd do that he currently wasn't even interested in rutting. So how was he to trigger her body into entering a need to rut? He growled out, "I have no idea how any male would do that."

Mahnde chuckled at Ghardeh's frustration he found it highly entertaining. Once he heard Ghardeh's deep menacing growl however he spoke up saying, "Jame-e can release in season scent even when she is not. She says on her planet they call it arousal. I would imagine she's been restraining it somehow. All you'd have to do is trigger it. The rest would happen naturally."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Ghardeh stormed to his quarters what did Mahnde know he grumbled to himself. The only good thing that had come out of the conversation was the suggestion to talk with his sire. He was sure if he told his sire that he was calling about Jame-e he wouldn't just end the transmission abruptly. Once he got his **sire** knew what was going on he was sure a solution would be reached.

He finally made it to his quarters and the door swished closed behind him. He went to the communication screen and typed in his **sire's** transmission number and waited for a response. Oorjit answered the call right away surprised his son was paging him. Ghardeh instantly said, "Don't end transmission I call about Jame-e. I am concerned about her. She's more aggressive and is spending way too much time in **Kehrite**."

Oorjit would have laughed outright at his son had he not seen the serious concern in his pup's eyes. It appears Jame-e's assessment was correct his son had learned much from her. He replied, "Did you speak with her and her healer about your concerns? What are their thoughts?"

Ghardeh growled in annoyance saying, "Her healer is monitoring her **Kehrite** levels. He claims to be ensuring she won't strain herself. She herself has stated she does so to deal with her emotions and the need to **rut**. I believe her to be truthful but don't understand why she just doesn't take care of the need herself. We do have sex slaves for that very reason."

Oorjit growled at his pup it seemed he still had much to learn despite his growth. He glared at the male replying, "Jame-e wouldn't believe it was honorable to take from one unwilling. Even if they had been conditioned to be willing. She is likely waiting for you to make her."

Ghardeh glared at his sire shouting, "Make her why would I force myself on her. I am so unworthy to even be her consort. No one else really wanted the position they only wanted the notoriety of having been a **Matriarch's** consort."

Oorjit laughed outright watching his pup anger. He held up his hand saying, "She has been reporting to me. Nothing but glowing reports on all the honorable things you have accomplished. You have fended off dishonorable males saved the foundlings life once, and allowed Jame-e to have a consort without a mark or rutting. She had told me of all your improvements and speaks quite highly of you. While you still have a long way to go she has made me proud to call you son."

Ghardeh stood there in shock he had no idea that Jame-e had contacted his sire. His chest puffed out in pride as he realized that she had been bragging about his honorable deeds to his sire. He hadn't expected her to until he completed his position as her consort. He had planned on giving it to her life mate should he ever show up. Of course, he would make the male fight for the right so he could honorably tell the council that he lost a contest for the right.

Oorjit watched Ghardeh as he went from proud to confused a rumbled chuckle left his lips. Ghardeh still wasn't thinking things all the way through logically. His son still seemed to not understand why he was truly with Jame-e. Oorjit chooses her on purpose he knew the female wouldn't turn him away. Also, he knew that Jame-e's level of honor would both confuse and inspire his son. Oorjit finally said, "Why not tell me your honorable deeds and perhaps you will understand the **Matriarch** better?"

Ghardeh replied, "I don't see what she did sire!" He was beyond frustrated he didn't understand why she had contacted his sire. As far as he was concerned he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly Jame-e's voice filled his quarters. The recording mentioned him defending her to Luna's sire. Her telling his sire that there was hope for him and to not turn his back yet.

The next recording was about the number of males he had fought off to keep his position as consort. She mentioned how honorably he had fought allowing all challengers the choice to leave with their life.

The next recording was about his engaging and joining in raising Luna. He could clearly hear how proud she was at him. His constructive advice on how to improve trophy's had a big impact on the pup since it came from a male.

The next recording was about the guided hunt where Luna choose a large animal to hunt. They both had insisted on watching the hunt and being close enough to assist if needed. Luna had made a deadly mistake Jame-e was too far away to assist he was much closer because he had been cloaked to observe. He managed to grab Luna just in time to prevent a lethal blow. Luna had learned two valuable lessons that day. The first not to take on prey that was beyond her skill level. The second never lose focus of both the target and the surroundings during a hunt. Once Luna was safe he got to watch Jame-e take on the beast disabling it before making Luna finish the beast off.

Finally, the last recording mentioned his reasons as to why he did mark her or rut with her. She also included the few brawls he had gotten into defending her honor when they first boarded the ship. How he allowed her to handle her own battles as long as the fight was fair. She even mentioned where he had stepped in when the fight became dishonorable.

Hearing it in Jame-e's own words moved him in a way he didn't understand. It wasn't until his sire spoke that he realized there were no more recordings at least not yet. Oorjit said, "Had Luna been my pup she would have died. I asked her about her training method as it's an honor to die at the hands of a more powerful beast. She told me that a pup was **Paya's** gift. That we should protect and nurture so that they can learn from their mistakes. She told me that Luna wouldn't make that mistake ever again. All her pups had received the same kind of upbringing. She told me how hard it had been to convince Ci'tde to allow this type of training. Along with the group hunts, she started young."

Ghardeh stared at his sire both shocked and confused he had no idea that his sire had allowed pups to die. He had no idea if he had ever made any pups he didn't exactly stay around to find out. He hadn't been thinking clearly on what the consequences were to not having both parents for a pup.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Ghardeh ended the conversation with his sire going over what they had talked about. It seemed that Jame-e had created her own honor code. One that didn't match with theirs. One that had many questing their own honor. His sir had mentioned that she was being sent home to remove her from the home planet. There was a lot left unsaid by his sire he had left it to him to figure out. His sire had mentioned that he planned on leaving the home world to live on Earth. His sire wanted to be a part of the new species they'd become with Jame-e as their **Matriarch**. Now, there was only one thing for him to decide. He had to decide when to drag her to the decontamination chamber for a good rut. For now, he'd continue to watch her if she went to **Kehrite** any more than she did now he would drag her there.

 **~ With Ci'tde ~**

He had been waiting and had received no response from those in orbit. On one hunt he noticed something move in a blur confused he tracked the creature. Suspecting there were more of his kind now on the planet with him. He activated his armors cloaking device he wouldn't take any chances. He tracked the individual until he was led to a ship. When they left the ship unattended he got on board before the doorway shut. He made sure his suits tracking was off before he secured some food. He then found a place to hide on the ship. He would wait there for the owner to leave the planet He'd hitch a ride on this small ship until it docked with a larger ship. He'd then request a cruiser and head to Earth. Hopefully, he'd be on his way to Earth before anyone knew who he was. He now suspected he was fine but for some reason, they wanted him dead. Perhaps he'd discover the full plot while on the ship.

Soon enough he was joined by a female he listened as she hailed the ship that had taken the samples from him. She had informed them that she had lost his trail and had been unsuccessful at finding him. She recommended they just leave a message on the males armor and leave the male here to decide when to go on his last hunt. It's not like there is ample food supply it's limited in this area. Who knows what the climate of this planet is in places other than here. Eventually, it was agreed and both ships left believing they had left him on the planet to die.

It angered him knowing that his own kind would leave him to die. They never told him their discoveries and now he wasn't sure anything they said would have been true. As she recorded her log he realized they had told her that he was a bad blood and she had been sent to exterminate him. He waited for her to get into orbit and remove her armor. Once disarmed he pounced on her. It wasn't much of a fight he had quickly knocked her out and then tied her up. He waited for her to wake back up. Once she came too he glared at her saying, "I am no bad blood. I am not sure why I was set for execution when all I asked was if I needed to go on last hunt. I don't expect you to believe me. He hailed **Matriarch** Hera. When she answered he growled out, " She was sent to kill me by our kind as a bad blood. I have done no wrong I wish to know why but will settle for joining my lifemate on Earth."

Hera was stunned instantly sending his status in society to the ship so the female would see her target wasn't a bad blood. Hera glared at the female asking, "Where do your orders come from? He isn't a bad blood!"

The young female replied, "My orders came from the home planet." Ci'tde untied her she sent her orders to the **Matriarch** horrified that she had been lied to. She started talking again, "I am Kata I can only apologize for my actions. I have been given orders to end a bad blood. I didn't question it. I don't understand what is going on but I am willing to take you to Earth."

She then sent a copy of all her documentation and orders to Hera. She didn't want to be accused of being a bad blood. All she had done was follow the orders she had been given. She'd make it up to the male by taking him where he needed to go. It was the least she could do. Ci'tde finally said, "I am ci'tde I will take you up on the offer but all we have to do is meet up with the large ship headed to Earth. Once we join them you are free to do as you please."

Hera nodded saying, "I know where they are I will send the coordinates to you so you can program the ship." Within moments the coordinates were on her computer and she set her ship for a direct course. She made sure her ship sped off as quickly as it could safely. Kata said, "My ship is the fastest available. We will reach them before they reach the planet."

Silence took hold of the ship as it moved quickly through space. The two focusing on the equipment in the cockpit of the ship. Kata was glad Ci'tde hadn't killed her had their positions had been reversed she couldn't say she wouldn't have done so. Bothered by this she asked, "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance. Not that I don't appreciate you not doing so."

Ci'tde replied, "As angry as I was at being hunted. I knew you weren't at fault. I was more interested in who was behind this than killing you. Besides I have a female I'd like to return to and that would be difficult if I was a bad blood."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Traveling had gone smoothly for the longest time. Eventually, they came across an asteroid field. He growled in annoyance saying, "Chart a course for Earth if you must but we can't stay near these asteroids."

Kara agreed they couldn't stay in the asteroid field their small ship couldn't handle a hit from these rocks. Kara wondered what his story was and why he had been ordered killed by their kind. She never thought there would be a day that a large number of Yautja going bad blood. Kara questioned what was going on with the Yautja species as a whole. "Do you know what is going on with the Yautja species?" She questioned Ci'tde.

Ci'tde thought on it shaking his head no. He didn't know what was going on but he had a suspicion. Ci'tde looked at Kara saying, "I suspect that they are trying to make the Yautja species the strongest it can be. They are doing so by removing all they feel shouldn't contribute to the species. I could be wrong though Earth would be our answer.I think the rejects are being sent there."

Kara was shocked with what he said but she remembered a time when the Yautja split claiming the home world was too crowded. The other planets Yautja eventually died out due to eventual lack of breeding partners. Interclan breeding was frowned upon and that planet had its own clan. This meant that Earth and the chosen **Matriarch** would be a new clan site. Kara asked, "Is the **Matriarch** they have chosen smart enough to create a thriving planet. One that will be able to survive without outside mating."

Ci'tde smirked saying, "She will know what to do to ensure the Yautja on Earth not only grow but become the best of the best. I know because she is my life mate. I am sure it will take her time to build and establish things." Kara groaned and rolled her eyes. Kara huffed in disbelief at his words. Ci'tde chuckled knowing nothing he could say would change her mind. He knew Kara would just have to meet Jame-e herself.

 **~ With Jame-e ~**

Jame-e's disposition continued to deteriorate as her sexual frustration grew. The only one who could seem to approach her was Mahnde's life mate. She was an alien from another planet her skin was blue, purple and silver in color. Her hair long white and straight. Her name was Kia she smiled at Jame-e. After sitting next to Jame-e in silence for a while she asked, "What are you doing? I know something other than sexual frustration is going on."

Jame-e sighed, "It's sad when you know I have an ulterior motive. I remember when you thought you were so clever by speaking another language. Imagine my surprise when you spoke English. It was fun letting you tell me everything without having to do anything but listen." Kia replied, "I know you and how your devious mind works when you are hiding something. What are you hiding?"

Jame-e sighed again saying, "I think we have been outcast from the home planet. That Earth will become our new home and all here will never be allowed to return. It is just something I suspect but can't prove. It frustrates me. I don't know if everyone has been informed correctly. I know I wasn't told correctly that is if I am right." Kia nodded understanding dawning on her as she said, "You don't know who here might be a spy. You have to pretend to not know until you have enough evidence to bring the information to light." She then frowned adding, "Much like you did to me. I still think it was evil of you to pretend you didn't know what I was saying. But, I forgive you as it saved my life I am lucky I got you instead of a different female. If it will help you can talk about it with me or Mahnde. I know he will listen and not judge your words if anything he'd take your words to heart."

Jame-e motioned for Kia to leave She went directly to Mahnde. Kia repeated what Jame-e had said to Mahnde in her own language. Mahnde's eyes widened in shock but took the words to heart. Mahnde knew Jame-e well if she was suspecting something she was likely right. He chuckled saying, "Her anger makes more sense now. This would seriously anger her at the unjustice of the whole thing. Her honor is so high she wouldn't care the reasons behind it."

Mahnde realized he likely was sent for having Kia and rutting only with her. Jame-e was sent for her ooman beginnings. He'd have to check through the medical files of the ship to see if Jame-e's suspicion was correct. If she was suspecting enough to be upset she was likely right. Mahnde had to find evidence to support her claim. He knew Jame-e wouldn't make a public announcement without proof. He realized Jame-e was likely waiting until the council announced then it would be too late and she'd have a riot and revolting Yautja to deal with. He could imagine it would be difficult to get them to listen and many would go bad blood attacking the home planet.

Jame-e sent a message to the council asking if they were purging the home planet. She explained she understood wanting to make Yautja the superior race and clearing the weak from the gene pool. Jame-e advised them she'd like to know so she could prepare what she'd say to the new residents of Earth. She doubted they'd admit it to her until they were stranded on the planet. This was why she was already planning as if they were. She got a page Jame-e answered the call with a growl.

Hera chuckled asking, "Rough day?" Jame-e responded, "Yes, I have a ship load of Yautja who are all stir crazy with the desire to hunt and kill. Plus, I have come to believe the council is going to be doing a purge of the home planet to make our race stronger." Jame-e figured if she painted it in a good light it wouldn't get her into trouble. The race had done several purges of the home planet to cause the species to strengthen.

Hera questioned, "What makes you think this?" Jame-e replied, "Why else would we take over Earth other than to provide space to the Yautja who wouldn't be allowed back on the home world.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Hera told Jame-e all about Ci'tde's hail from a small cruiser that he shared with a female arbitrator. Jame-e allowed pure rage to fill her a dangerous growled slipped her lips. She blurted out, "That male is so going to have to work for."

Hera laughed before asking, "What keeps you from your consort that would really teach him." Nothing taught a male better than knowing the female he desired was desired by others. Jame-e groaned, "I have tried he thinks he's not worthy. So, I tried by brushing his body during **Kehrite** but his body has never responded. I have even tried with a few strong males I felt could beat him. However, while they responded to me physically they lost to him. A few were seriously injured and a couple I had to prevent my consort from killing them."

Jame-e started pacing in her quarters. Ghardeh entered unannounced into her room. Jame-e continued on adding, "We have a bad blood or a few things are starting to disappear. So far we have caught a few unblooded stealing training weapons. After serious discipline for those thefts they stopped. But, new thefts started after that. The items ranged from clothes to utensils."

Hera frowned for two reasons one was Ghardeh's entrance without hailing her. The other was the thefts. Hera said, "It sounds like space boredom. The items usually turn up somewhere on the ship. I have experienced this on long journies. If you can find the culprit discipline them. The only real solution is to set the fastest course to your destination. I will consider joining you on Earth." The conversation ended and finally, Jame-e turned to Ghardeh.

Ghardeh stood there stunned he was sure he had hallucinated that whole conversation. There was no way Jame-e had just admitted to trying to get him into a rut. Ghardeh just couldn't believe that she had been doing so he wasn't worthy of it. Plus, it wasn't mating season he really had no desire to rut. He had to fight a few males that did desire to rut her despite it not being mating season. There were a couple that had serious injuries only because they wouldn't yield until he had beaten them unconscious. A throat clearing caught his attention and brought his head to Jame-e.

Jame-e gave him a hailing frequency saying, "You will contact this ship. Advise the male on board he's not allowed to go on his last hunt. Only, I can send him to see **Cetanu** and if he goes I will drag him back just so I can send him again. Once that has been relayed make sure he knows he will have to work for it. He will know what the words mean." 

She turned starting to leave Ghardeh asking, "Where will you be matriarch?" Jame-e replied back, "I will speak with the navigator. Then I will go view the surveillance need to make that transmission. I need to find our on bored thieves. The crime on board needs to end now! I have grown tired of the constant complaints and aggravation of dealing with the issue."

Ghardeh nodded and Jame-e left to the navigator. He went to work hailing the ship the Matriarch requested. When the ship answered Ghardeh's eyes widened at what he saw. He growled in annoyance, "I have a message from Matriarch Jame-e she instructs you not to go on the last hunt. Jame-e claims if you do she will go there just to bring you back so she can kill you. She also said you will have to earn the right."

Ci'tde let out a rumbling chuckle before saying, "I take it she's mad at me for not contacting her. I just didn't want to make anything worse for her and seeing me would do that. Have you consummated your position with her yet?"

Ghardeh growled at him narrowing his eye replying, "Of, course not. It's not mating season. We are both being honorable. I am not so sure the same is true for you and that female. I bet that is why you haven't contacted her you feel guilty as you should. I will leave you with having to explain to her when you finally join her unless you're abandoning her."

Ci'tde roared in outrage. Anger and rage filled him as he glared at the screen. Ci'tde regained enough composure to say, "I am headed to Earth I owe you no explanation. You need to do your job as consort or I will kick your sorry ass. I am surprised she hasn't kicked your ass yet or maybe she has. Hopefully, next time she takes you on she won't hold back maybe then you will stop seeing an ooman."

Ghardeh snorted and was about to say something when the transmission abruptly ended. He roared in outrage at Ci'tde there was no way Jame-e was holding back. Ci'tde was just obviously getting old and needed to go on his last hunt. Ghardeh planned on telling Jame-e that she needed to let her lifemate go. He doubted Jame-e had noticed his decline she cared for Ci'tde. She likely felt he'd know when it was time for his last hunt and didn't question him.

Ghardeh stormed out of the room heading directly to security Jame-e had to be there. He was surprised that she wasn't there and hadn't been there. He growled in annoyance he couldn't figure out what would take so long with the navigator. Ghardeh made his way to the navigation room.

Sure enough, he found her there. They were standing in front of a star chart. The navigator was replotting a course that would take months off their journey. He couldn't understand half of what the navigator said he doubted Jame-e could either. He watched as the navigator explained why it was a safe but quicker route than the one they were on. When she asked if there was any quicker routes he was surprised when the navigator nodded yes. The navigator pointed out two more routes telling the reasons why he hadn't chosen those routes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Ghardeh let out a roar of frustration growling out, "Just pick the quickest path this is taking too long." Jame-e glared back at him saying, "I am responsible for all lives on the ship should the worse happen on the new course chosen it falls to me. I am the one who will have to answer for every life lost."

Ghardeh went back to pacing while huffing in annoyance allowing her to go back to course plotting. He had forgotten that Matriarchs were held accountable for every life under their protection. Too many lives lost and she'd be killed for being dishonorable. It wouldn't be a quick death either it would be long, slow and drawn out. A few hours later they left and were making their way to the security room. Reviewing the footage didn't take as long as he thought it would. They now had two more to put in the brig for a while at least until the owner of the items stolen got to vent their frustrations on the thief.

Ghardeh had enjoyed the navigators look of complete shock when Jame-e had agreed to the quickest route. This route took them past Wayland patrol areas and she had seen that as a good opportunity to allow those on board a chance to vent should they encounter one. Wayland was well known for having bad bloods among them. He too had been mildly confused by her loyalty to them and not her own kind. Ghardeh finally asked, "Why did you agree to that course you will likely have to kill your own kind?"

Jame-e answered, "They are not my kind they are ooman. I am not nor have I ever been ooman. Yes, I was born and grew up on Earth and understand ooman ways. Just as I know there are some good oomans. When I was rescued I finally had found my place in the world. This is where I have always belonged. When I return to Earth it will become my new home. I will make it a home worth living in. We will have plenty of food for the Chivas or to hunt at first. I am sure once the oomans get used to the new rules there will be less to hunt or use as food. We will have to give them something to do to keep them out of trouble."

Ghardeh grunted in understanding she didn't feel she owed the oomans any loyalty. Apparently, she never fit in there among the oomans. Her life hadn't been fulfilled until she joined with the Yautja and became a bearer. He knew information on her bearer it was in her history. The woman had died but had done well against the **Kiande amedha** for an older female with no training. Ghardeh had read all accounts of the events that lead the jame-e's bearers death. The older woman had shown potential and likely was where Jame-e gained her abilities when it came to fighting. Ghardeh had wondered about Jame-e's sire he hadn't found any information about him other than he was ooman.

Sure enough, the course change had helped she announced they'd arrive sooner. Within a week, they came across a Wayland corp ship and a landing party had been requested. This aided with some of the most restless to have a hunt and work off some stress. They had come across enough Wayland corp ships to end the thefts on board. Before long they had reached Earth and the unblooded went to the Chiva site. Jame-e then took the remaining crew to the United States capital in Washington DC. The other Yautja would take over all the other leaders of Earth. Jame-e would be the one to make the announcement in America. It had been easy to get to the President and soon the other world leaders joined him.

Jame-e sat at the head of the table with Ghardeh standing behind her the leaders of the world sitting at the table with her. She smiled at the men at the table simply saying, "You all can cooperate or die it's as simple as that. We are taking over Earth and those who don't follow the rules will either be hunted or used as food. It's your choice gentlemen either make this easy on your people or difficult and cause many more deaths than needed." Of course, a lot of argument and yelling started seconds after her announcement. The only female at the table stood up slowly saying, "Young lady would you be so kind as to tell me who will die and who will live simply."

Jame-e smiled at the queen of England before saying, "Only the criminals will have to worry. Certain crimes will mean death other crimes will mean having to work and be rehabilitated. However repeating crimes would lead to death as well since it would show the individual couldn't be taught." The elderly woman smiled before saying, "Then welcome to England I will announce this right away. I look forward to having a country free of criminals."

Jame-e waived to the woman and excused her from the meeting she was glad the rule could see reason and understand the need to allow the Yautja to handle the bad bloods of her country. By riding the world of crime and providing medical care for all to find all those with Yautja genetics. The first objection occurred he had nearly stood up before Jame-e was standing right next to him. She smiled at him saying, "I'd recommend changing your mind or I will have to kill you as an example of what will happen to those who don't cooperate."

Jame-e had heard a few words spoken in another language she knew what he said not that the treats mattered. Moments after they left his mouth his head fell to the table and Jame-e sat back down at the head of the table. She acted as if nothing happened before asking, "Are there any other objections?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

One of the men at the table stood up shouting in broken English, "How could you betray your own kind for these disgusting beasts? What did he do to deserve death other than saying no?" Jame-e smiled showing teeth replying, "I betray nothing and I understood the threats made to me. The death was warranted. Sadly, I had hoped you would be smart and agree so no one would have to die. He made his own choice."

She sat patiently as the body was dissolved to nothing and a new person now filled the space that had been made vacant. Another stood up slamming his hands on the table saying, "This is bullshit I am leaving. I don't have to agree to the terms of a woman and her beasts." Jame-e just smiled replying, "That is fine we will just wage war on your country. By the time you get home your land will be taken over and the war ended. Then we will allow your people to decide your fate." The American leader growled causing Jame-e to laugh hysterically at the pathetic noise. Jame-e then lets out a deafening roar scaring a few of the men at the table. Now smirking she asked, "Will you cooperate now or do I have to be mean? Your people will be madder at you than me."

They called Jame-e every name in the book and cursed her. After a few hours of listening to them whine about how she could do such a thing. She allowed them to vent for a while but soon grew tired of the constant complaining and blaming of anyone but themselves. Jame-e stood up slamming her hand on the table. She glared at all the men there before stating firmly, "I have given you the opportunity to allow this to happen peacefully. I could have just waged war and declare we were taking your planet over. I gave you the chance to save lives any lives lost are your own fault, not mine."

Jame-e tapped her nails on the table in front of her waiting on a choice by the men around the table. She was quickly losing her patience with the men there were only two choices. Thankfully she started getting communication from the ships and she could now occupy herself. Getting ships into a position to protect England should that be needed was of high importance. Jame-e got all the ships in strategic positions should the remaining leaders declare war. The sooner the nuclear weapons were disabled the better. After the nuclear weapons were no longer a factor she could issue the command for the Yautja to appear on the ground to attack.

"Excuse me," the President said before adding, "What the heck are you doing?" Jame-e smirked, " I am giving orders to my army of course. I have ships poised over every nuclear facility even if they just produce electricity. I also have ships around England to protect them from any war waged by any of you idiots." The president laughed saying, "So we kill you and they leave?" Jame-e grinned saying, "You can try the only thing that will happen is that you will die. If somehow I die they will kill you all. Some will die now the rest will be imprisoned and used for food." Several men sputtered from the casual way she had said what she did.

One stood up and pulled out a gun within seconds of the gun appearing the man was dead. His head fell to the floor with a thud and moments later his body followed. The president who had been looking at the head of the table blinked twice before opening his mouth in shock. Jame-e now stood next to the dead man and he wondered how she managed to get there so fast. "How did you do that" one exclaimed. Jame-e grinned saying, "Years of training and lots of dedication." The president scoffed stating angrily, "Not possible you couldn't be more than 35 years old."

Jame-e laughed responding, "I am over 300 years old Mr. President. However, I thank you for the compliment. I seize every day and live life to the fullest. I never know when my time will come so no day is wasted. Those on Earth that are compatible will be offered the same." He glared at her stubbornly sitting there refusing to choose an option. Eventually, Jame-e left them to think in a heavily guarded room. She spent the next several days slowly securing all the continents. By the time she returned to the room with the world leaders in it all military had been disabled as well as the nuclear facilities.

Jame-e sat down looking over the useless leaders she smiled saying, "Alright gentlemen you have five minutes to sign the documents. If you don't you will be taken as a prisoner of war as I already have captured your countries. I will turn those who don't sign over to the one in charge to deal with." She placed a timer on the table set to five minutes and started the countdown. She then turned on the TV in the room so they could watch the news. She hoped this would get them to sign quicker rather having to wait five minutes. The men all argued, bickered and complained about the ultimatum. Jame-e really didn't care what they thought she had a timeline and these men would have dragged things out forever.

When the bell rang and none had said anything she motioned to the door and one of the Yautja. He opened the door and the new leaders of the world entered. They each took their useless leader to be dealt with in their own country. She shook her head these men clearly thought they could wait her out. It never failed to surprise her when her target thought it was a good idea to out wait her. It always ended badly at for them. How long she waited always depended on her target, in this case, it was oomans. So she didn't need as much time to out maneuver them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Ci'tde was thrilled when they finally arrived on Earth he was the first off, the ship. He quickly found out where Mahnde was on Earth. It had taken him some time to make his way to where Mahnde was. When he finally arrived Mahnde had needed to be convinced it was him. Ci'tde's appearance changed a lot and only had continued to change during his trip to Earth.

Ci'tde had explained his concerns and theories about not only himself but the leaders of Yautja Prime. They discussed all his concerns after Mahnde had run all his tests. Mahnde listened as he ran many tests against Ci'tde the first more important ones were to see if he was poisonous. Ci'tde hadn't wanted to kill his life mate with his seed or saliva. Mahnde and he had talked for hours before Mahnde had gotten results on the tests back. Mahnde had been pleased to announce that Ci'tde's poison wasn't toxic enough in his saliva or seed to kill his mate. His claws, however, were deadly so he couldn't scratch her. Mahnde had theorized that after enough time Jame-e would likely build a resistance to the poison over time.

Ci'tde then brought asked how Jame-e was doing. He was torn between pride and anger when he found that she was showing interest in other males. Ci'tde couldn't be angry at her he had suggested she do so himself. After being bitten he found he only wanted her and didn't want her being with anyone but him. He'd find her and claim her once again never to let her go again. Thankfully Mahnde knew where Jame-e was and told him where he could get transportation.

Ci'tde eventually left Mahnde and grabbed a transport shuttle setting it to go where his life mate was. It didn't take long to get there but it felt like an eternity to him. It had been too long since he had seen her and found himself aching to see her. Ci'tde saw a line for a tour he wasn't sure what it was for. He was tempted to see what the tour was about but his desire to see Jame-e won out. Ci'tde made his way to the male running the tour. He said, "I wish to see Matriarch Jame-e I have a claim on her that I desire to keep."

Ci'tde was led to a room filled with other males he arched a brow waiting for an explanation. The male said, "They all have stated to have a claim on the Matriarch. Beat them all and she's yours." Ci'tde growled with anger and frustration he was the only one other than her consort that had a claim. Ci'tde roared out "LEAVE NOW OR DIE!"

He wasn't surprised when the room cleared out he was an intimidating sight. The male that had taken him to the room paled before taking him directly to where the remaining males where. Ci'tde stormed over to the male dressed as the Matriarchs consort. He pushed his chest roaring out, "I challenge you for the right to be the Matriarchs consort."

Ci'tde noticed a few that had been waiting left not wanting to deal with him once he won. Those in current battle continue too invested to not see who would win. Losers of the other contests left the winners thought on their chances to win against the two in battle and soon left. Ghardeh fought long and hard against the strange newcomer. Before long Ci'tde had won against Ghardeh leaving the male injured but alive. Ci'tde follow his nose to Jame-e's location. Eventually, he had found her and he couldn't help the purr he let out at the sight.

Ci'tde enjoyed the view of his lifemate she had developed during the trip to Earth. Ci'tde couldn't wait to reacquaint himself with her announced proudly, "I have won against your consort. I am your consort now." Jame-e looked up and her breath caught at the sight of the seriously dangerous male in front of her. She asked, "I hate to disappoint you but I am not a true Matriarch The council has said so I have been elected by those here. Do you still want the position?"

Ci'tde stood there stunned for a moment before responded, "It matters not to me. They are foolish on the planet if you are no longer a true Matriarch." Jame-e took a long hard look at the male in front of her. She stood up walking around the desk standing out in the open. She asked "Are you sure you are here for that? Perhaps you wish to assassinate me or worse return me to Yautja Prime?" Since the male looked thoroughly insulted she turned on the news feed covering the announcement from the council on Yautja Prime. Then the removal of her as a Matriarch. Finally the reward for her death, the destruction of Earth and an even greater reward for her live return.

Ghardeh finally made it to the office asking, "Are you alright or do you need back up Matriarch Jame-e." Jame-e replied, "I am fine he could have easily killed me already if he had wanted to. I am not worried he will turn me over or blow up Earth either." Ci'tde finally turned from the news and moved behind Jame-e saying, "I am loyal to Matriarch Jame-e." Ci'tde pulls Jame-e into him before asking, "Are you planning on responding to that Matriarch?"

Jame-e can feel his rumble behind her and could smell his musk being released. It had been way too long since she had a wanted him to have to wait a while she couldn't let him have her easily. She stiffens as he pulls her tightly against his chest. Jame-e worries about him marking her hoping he chooses the side opposite Ci'tde's mark. Jame-e tilted her head to allow him access marking was normally done shortly after winning the contest. It wasn't until she felt his mouth and mandibles place kisses down her neck without breaking the skin that it dawns on her. Jame-e's body trembles as she questions, "Ci'tde?"

Ci'tde chuckles pressing his hardening body into Jame-e's back. Jame-e spins around in his arms shoving him roughly making him stumble a few steps backward. Ci'tde smirks giving her a heated look before rushing to her and pinning Jame-e against the wall. He breathes in her thick in season scent looking to Ghardeh noting they are the only two males in the room. He growls huskily at her saying, "I have grown in size and I believe it will take more than just I to sate your needs, my mate."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Ci'tde looks her directly into her eyes before saying, "Just this once and since you promised Ghardeh. That is if he's willing to share and go first. It will prepare you for me. Never again will you share me or I you."

Jame-e nodded before grabbing his head and pulling him in for a demanding kiss that draws out a long growl. Ci'tde pulls away and turns to Ghardeh saying, "Do you wish to share or will you find your own female? This will be your only chance to have her." Ci'tde backs away from Jame-e slightly to avoid the temptation of taking her. He turned to Ghardeh asking, "Well what's your answer?" The male seemed to be stunned and in a state shock.

Jame-e moved next to Ci'tde putting her arms around his waist pressing close causing him to purr. Jame-e runs her hand across his abs trailing to his loincloth only to find the size of him increase due to her touch. Realization dawns on her that Ci'tde was trying to ensure a successful and pleasurable joining even if it means sharing. Jame-e then turns her full attention on Ghardeh asking, "If your not interested you should go he's already won but he wishes me to uphold my promise to you."

Ghardeh continued to stand there stunned into silence he wasn't sure what to think. Literally torn between leaving and staying. Ghardeh took a few breaths her scent is very enticing he finds himself wanting to rut with her. Ghardeh watches as Ci'tde pulls her into him and grinds into her smelling her scent thicken in the room. Ghardeh growls and moves close to Jame-e finally losing the war with his desire. Ci'tde steps back and allows Ghardeh to take Jame-e and press her against the wall. Ghardeh's and Jame-e's loincloth quickly fall off to the floor. They rut, it didn't take very long for him to lose his seed inside her. Ghardeh carries her to the bed allowing Ci'tde to follow.

Ci'tde followed seriously disappointed in the male. He could tell jame-e was humoring him and slightly annoyed. Ci'tde shook his head making a mental note to make sure he took care of her first. Ci'tde slowly climbed into the bed with his mate who looked fairly angry. Ci'tde chuckled as he made his way over to her. Jame-e smirked saying, "You look like you could be **Cetanus** better-looking brother. He chuckled deeper as his hands trailed up Jame-e's legs to the juncture of her thighs. When his hands reached in between her legs she growled at him. Ci'tde continued his journey up with his hands and body. He growled as she grinds herself into him as he brought his body closer to hers. As he descended her legs wrapped his hips. His hardness getting slick from her center. A deep rumbling growl along with a muttered, "I missed you" came right before they joined as one.

Their lovemaking started slow but quickly picked up pace. They had gone three rounds before Ghardeh had complained about the two of them needing to give it a rest. For three days he shared his mate with Ghardeh. He took his mate way more than Ghardeh had but once he exhausted his mate one last time. He motioned for Ghardeh to follow once outside where they could talk without risking waking Jame-e. Ci'tde announced, "I will never be able to go back home Jame-e and I will have to make a home here until we seek out **Cetanu**."

Ghardeh said, "I will go as soon as she wakes. I don't want to interfere with your relationship. There is plenty I can do nearby should she carry. If not I will go further I'd like to help build this world." Ci'tde nodded in understanding before adding, "We will build a grand society and become the best hunters in the universe." Ghardeh chuckled before replying, "You should go through the tour it will tell you all your mate has planned. It is amazing and our society will change but it will ensure our planet has the deadliest hunters in the universe. It will take many generations to reach the end goal."

Ci'tde got up and left going to the tour he wanted to see what his mate had planned for their kind. He was surprised when he returned to find Jame-e still sleeping. He checked on her and called Mahnde to come over immediately concerned she had gotten too much of his toxin. Mahnde had rushed to them examining Jame-e taking a blood sample to test. It seemed to take forever but soon Mahnde had treated Jame-e with antitoxin. He was surprised when he was grabbed shortly after the injection. He heard Jame-e complain, "Seriously Mahnde" He chuckled before replying, "You're welcome I couldn't let **Cetanu** have you just yet."

Mahnde stayed a few days checking her blood work before leaving satisfied the toxin levels wouldn't kill her. Changes occurred in Jame-e darkening her skin except for her markings which took on a bright color like Ci'tde. Mahnde had told them both she was poisonous too. Months later Jame-e delivered two pups both Ci'tde the toxin having been too much for Ghardeh's pup to survive. Jame-e had felt bad for the loss but moved to taking care of her live pups.

Jame-e's breeding program had greater success than it normally would creating a population boom. The new matching system allowed for rutting with a purpose. It allowed weaknesses to be bred out of society and the pups to be stronger for 'tde and Jame-e's pups most sought after due to the ability to wield poison.

~ **Epilog ~**

Thousands of years in the future a Statue of Ci'tde now known as **Cetanu** and Jame-e known as **Paya**. She was held in his embrace a look of love on both their faces. The statue stood in front of the museum of history. The museum tour stopped at the statue saying, "They are the sire and barer of our kind. They are behind our evaluation and greatness as hunters. You may pray to her for guidance and him if you wish to go on your last hunt. Although it has been rumored he has provided guidance in a few cases and she offered last hunt."

The new race all had a black skin tone all with bright markings all wielded poison now. There was no longer a single human on earth and no species dared to attack them in fear of being annihilated. They had many trade agreements only one hold out their own species or at least what they used to be. Every so often there was a small war between them they always won and their numbers were steadily declining. They didn't engage with them but would defend and kill if attacked.

 **~ At the hunter's table of the afterlife ~**

 **Cetanu** smiled at the table to his right was Ci'tde saying, "You have done much good brother." Ci'tde chuckled replying, "Not as much as my mate has." Jame-e sat next to them with a soft smile asking, "Are you two getting along today?" Ci'tde turned to her replying, "Yes he hasn't yet dared to try to take you today." Jame-e squeezed his hand saying, "He'd have to fight me after fighting you. Besides he's in enough trouble with his mate as it is. I think he will behave from now on." **Paya** joined the table right next to **Cetanu**. She smiled softly adding, "He will behave unless he wishes to do without my body." Jame-e wanted to laugh but didn't she was the only female other than **Paya** who had joined his table. All the other female went to serenity they invited males over when they wanted them but didn't stay with them.

 **The End**


End file.
